The New And Improve Rose Hathaway
by Passion Of The Soul
Summary: *ON HOLD*After the Spokane attack Rose is sent to a blood whore commune in Russia she vows that she be a better guardian even after being sent away,on her way to Russia she meets Abe who helps her out now five years later Strigoi population as increase when Rose and her friends save a group of moroi they get summon to court. What happens when her pass catches up to her.


Rose's Pov

"_What no you can't send me away this is fair," I cried._

"_Rosemarie you have had way too many chances this was your last and you blew it," Headmistress Kirova said._

"_What so you're sending me to some blood whore commune in Russia."_

"_Yes that's exactly what we're going to do."_

"_Aren't you going to say something," I asked Janine._

"_I don't care anymore Rosemarie you are out of control," Janine replied._

"_I can't believe you I hate you, I hate you so much," I told her._

"_Your plane leaves in two hours I suggest you get packing," Kirova said._

"_You know what fuck this, fuck all of you I'm going to be back and I'll be better than all of you stupid guardian combined," I said stomping out of Kirova office._

That was five years ago and I was right I became the best guardian well after I changed my name of course. On my way to Russia I met Ibrahim Mazur A.K.A Abe he was a moroi and also my dad but of course I didn't know that at first but I found out a week after I started living with Abe. I went back and finish school at the top of my class.

Tonight I was going Strigoi with my best friends Summer and Autumn there twins and just like their names they are completely opposite there younger brother s Austin and Justin it was weird how their parents seem to always have twins. Summer and Autumn were both my age Austin and Justin are both a year younger.

"Destiny come on," Summer said.

"I'm coming," I shouted. I put my stake inside my boots. I went downstairs where Summer, Autumn, Justin and Austin were waiting.

"Girl you look hot," Autumn says. I was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink and black baby doll, leather jacket, black polyvore gloves and black knee high wedges heels.

"Thanks now let's go."

We all walked to the club which was about five minutes away from my house. When we got into the club with no problem.

"You guys know the drill go find Strigoi if you see text me," I told them then we all spilt up like we always did. I was sitting at the bar when Summer texted me telling me she saw four Strigoi I told her that she and Austin should take care of it just then I saw a Strigoi leading a girl that looked no older than sixteen outside I went after him.

When I got into the ally way the Strigoi was feeding from the girl.

"Hey you pick on someone your own size."

He turned around and dropped the girl to the ground.

"Awww what do we have here."

"We can do this the easy way which is quick and painless or we could do this the hard way which I not so painless."

Just then he lunged at me but I stepped to the side.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way."

I grabbed my stake from my boots before he could recover; I use my stake to slash him in the back he turned around and I drove my stake through his heart.

Well that was easy I thought when I smelt more Strigoi and lots of them I quickly texted the others soon they had met me in the ally and we were off to get the Strigoi. When I got there, there were more than thirty Strigoi there were about five guardians fighting them but they were enough. All five of us step into action killing like it was nothing soon the Strigoi were nothing but bodies on the ground.

After checking to make sure there were no more Strigoi I told the guardians it was safe. Then four moroi came out from wherever they were hiding because it was dark I didn't see their faces but I could tell there were two female and two male.

"Thank you so much," said one of the girls.

"No need to thank us it's our job," said Austin.

"But thanks anyway," said one of the guardians.

"Why don't we get out of here," suggested one of the guardians.

"Would you guys like to join us for something to eat," asked another guardian.

"Sorry but we have a few more places we need to be," I told them.

"Sure but we never got you name," said one of the moroi.

"My name is Destiny Mazur and my friend's Summer, Autumn, Justin and Austin Jameson."

"Sorry but we have to run," Summer said checking the time on the phone.

We hit three more clubs but there weren't a lot of Strigoi it was until the fourth club that there tons the twins were all busy with their own Strigoi when I saw a bunch of Strigoi leading a group of teenager out of the club.

Guess I have to deal with this on my own I thought when I got outside the group of about ten Strigoi were feeding of the teenager. Before any of them notice me I stake them from behind that got all the other attention their head all snap in my directions. I got in to action killing but there were too much just when I thought my life was over a bright light shot out of my hands killing them all and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**Rose's outfit is on my profile**


End file.
